Ryn
by Emma-Kate9885
Summary: Ryn Nightingale is a 17 year old DNA-recombinant life form. She appears just like a normal teen girl who is abnormally light weight, tall, and fairly skinny. Oh, and she has these things called wings. After escaping a School, Ryn is on a mission to find her long lost siblings whom she hasn't seen since birth. Takes place after Nevermore, but keep in mind, I began this before Fang.
1. Ryn

My name. Is Ryn. Ryn Nightingale. Don't ask why I picked that name. It just so happens that I spent half of my life in a dog crate somewhere in some cursed, freaky, antisepticky, lab place. It was all I ever knew until I went Karate Kid and blasted my way out of there. As soon as I was out, it was like a complete paradigm shift, like a baby chick breaking out of a comfy, cozy little shell and into the real world. At first it seems like a great discovery, then, when things finally set in of how cruel and vile and disgustingly horrid this world can be, that poor little chicky would wish so bad that he could forget all about this bad place and go back to being oblivious. Wouldn't we all?

No, it wasn't easy. I just happened to run by this store with interesting, magical boxes called television sets, which happened to be playing the famous _Doctor Who_ series show _Blink_, so I adapted the name. The last name at least.

Well, since I broke out of that bloody prison, I have been on a mission. A mission for my siblings. You see, I have a younger brother and sister who, like me, kind of have wings, and who, like me, are always running for their lives.

Who or what do we run from? Oh, just insane maniacs calling themselves genetic geniuses who are always trying to dissect our brains for experiments. No biggie. See, small things really.

Why do they do this? Like I said before, we have these things called wings, but that's nothing unusual right? Wrong! We were just sort of taken, or in mine and my siblings' cases, bought from our parents at birth for wacky science experiments to draft avian DNA into our systems.

But here is the punch line for these evil science geeks. I thought I loved one. I thought he had real feelings for me. We would take walks and hold hands. He would blink those big, gorgeous, brown eyes at me and flash his brilliant smile, and I would melt and smile awkwardly and flip my blondish-brown hair streaked with orange while fluttering my blue-green eyes at hem. I am such a cheese cracker!

Ow-! Great. My wing got singed by lightning! Sorry lightning, don't mind me. I am just flying along in a thunderstorm, trying not to get killed on my way to this meeting place I read about on some person's blog. Hopefully, I know the right one.


	2. The Flock

"EEeep!" Nudge yelped as lightning struck next to the cave on the cliff-side, "Ohmygosh, I hate this sooo much. Why couldn't we meet this other mutant person in a place with no thunderstorms? Eeek!"

"Nudge, stop jumping! You are worse than Gazzy when Iggy and The Timmy stuck beetles in his underwear!" Max scolded her, "Just please sit still for a minute. Fang says that the blog post described here. All we can hope for is to tough it out till morning and pray that this person can meet us here."

Max walked around and monitored everyone tucking themselves into their sleeping bags.

"Carter," she said softly. He was the newest to the flock. Carter had his sleeping bag in a corner by the cave entrance, but right now he was leaned against the stone, looking out into the pouring rain.

"Carter," she said again, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he replied distantly without taking his eyes off the storm, "Yeah, I'm fine. I think someone's out there," he said pointing.

"I doubt anyone could fly in this weather, Carter," Max said earnestly, "Maybe we should get some sleep for now, okay?" she asked, patting his shoulder. Carter nodded as he reluctantly turned away from the cave entrance.

"Max?" came a sweet, little voice, "Can Timmy and I sleep with you and Fang tonight? We don't like the storm."

Max looked over at Fang for an answer. He gave a silent nod. Max looked back at Angel.

"Of course you can, sweetie," said Max, but then she added quickly, "but I sleep next to Fang."

Fang and Angel smiled as Max's face flushed when she registered what she just said. She strode over to Fang where he was leaning against the wall. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked up at him.

"I think Angel's found herself a little boyfriend, Max," he said quietly.

"Mmm," mumbled Max as she lifted her face up from his chest, "I still don't like the idea."

Fang grinned, "And why is that?"

"I don't know," she said, "Timmy is ten. She is only eight. It seems . . . weird for him to be so much older."

"You would say that," Fang smiled as he bent down slowly and pressed her lips against his. They stood like this for a while until Gazzy and Total spoke.

"Get a room," they said in unison.

"And you say I'm bad with Akila," said Total.

"I am blind and I still want you to!" said Iggy, "I can still hear it, you know?"

"Oh, and I suppose that nothing matters if it's you and Ella off in a corner somewhere? And you and Akila have puppies, Total, so you don't even have room to say anything."

Ella, who was reading until then blushed and Iggy squeezed the hand of hers that he was holding. Carter, his power being extremely strong, carried Ella on their flights without tiring.

Everyone was awkwardly quiet for a bit. Then, out of nowhere, thunder shook the cave as lightning flashed, and something shook the cave as lightning flashed, and something came wicked fast as it crashed into Carter, who had been standing a few seconds earlier.


	3. Carter

"Ahhhheeieeiii!" I screamed like a school girl as I crashed into someone or something huge that was standing in the doorway.

"Oops," I said as I was getting up, "Gotta really work on that landing - **Awman!** My wing is totally barbequed," I exclaimed, looking at my wing which was completely charred. Of course.

Then I stopped dead in my conversation with myself. All eyes were turned toward me. Looks like I had even caught the attention of this really smokin' guy. Too bad I crashed into him, and - oh my gosh! His eyes are brown! I was swimming in his chocolate brown eyes. Chocolate! I love chocolate! My silent marveling was interrupted by a little girl with blond curls.

"She thinks your eyes look like chocolate, Carter," she said innocently, "and that you are 'smokin', though I don't see how that's possible. It's not a new power is it?"


	4. The Meeting

It only took a few seconds for my face to get really red and really hot, really fast. How did she know what I was thinking? Can she read minds or is she just an extremely good accusationist? Is that even a word? Accusationist? Oh well, it is now. Who is this girl anyway?

"I'm Angel," she introduced herself, "Yes; I can read minds among other things."

"And I am Max," said another girl. She was tall and tough-looking. I assumed she was the leader automatically. There was just something about her. . . She continued introducing people.

"Fang is the nicely dressed one in the back. Total is the little dog. Iggy is the strawberry-blonde guy, who is also blind, over there by his girlfriend and my half-sister, Ella. The Timmy is the cute little brunette holding hands with Angel. You have already sort of met Carter. Nudge is the dark one with the adorable outfit. The blue-eyed blonde behind you is Gazzy, and I am just going to assume that you are the one we were supposed to meet here tonight because if not, you must understand that we have to kill you."

I looked at her blankly for a few seconds, and then shook my head, "Alrighty then. I'm Ryn. Lucky for me, I am the one who followed the blog post and didn't just stumble here. Otherwise, umm let's just leave it at that. . ."

Max snickered. She leaned over to grab something and tossed me a sleeping bag, "Here. You can sleep next to Carter and Nudge. In the morning we will eat and sort out everything. For now, Ella can bandage your wing up enough until tomorrow when we can go see my mom. She's a vet."

"Thanks," I replied.

I walked over and lay out my sleeping bag. I don't know why, but Angel and Gazzy sort of looked familiar. Maybe I had seen them in some of those files I hacked into. I don't know.

"Hey, Ryn, over here," Ella called from across the room. She motioned for me to go sit down next to her so she could fix my wing. She already had her bag out. I worked my way across the room to her.

"Okay, so if I could just get you to take off your jacket so I can see the whole wing, please," she said sweetly. I took of my windbreaker slowly and painfully. For future reference: DO NOT FLY IN OR DURING A THUNDERSTORM. THUNDER + LIGHTNING = BAD. I watched Ella examine my wing. Call me paranoid, but even with how careful I am, I always manage to get myself hurt in some kind of way, so this stuff could come in handy if I ever find myself separated from these guys. In a few minutes, Ella had bandaged me up nicely and I was ever-great full.

"I can't thank you enough," I said, flapping it a little then folding my wings up slowly, trying not to wince.

"You're welcome," She replied with a blush, "but it'll be better when you see my mom tomorrow." She gave a shy smile and Iggy, even though he was blind and had his eyes closed, seemed to sense it and gave her hand a small squeeze. They were so cute! I smiled back reassuringly and turned to cross the maze of bodies to get to my small place beside Carter and – what was her name – Nudge?

Most everyone was already sleeping except Max and Fang who were huddled together in a corner. Wow. There is a lot of romance in this group for them always running for their lives. I snuck a quick glance at Carter who was fast asleep. He is so adorable. I shook my head. I couldn't do this again. I turned over and closed my eyes. I should just try to get some sleep.


	5. Beautiful

I woke up before everyone else. Max and Fang had fallen asleep holding each others' hands, Iggy and Ella, too. It wasn't raining anymore. I waddled over to the entrance to the cave and looked out. I was in awe. The sight was completely unbelievable. The sky was a beautiful crystal blue and there wasn't a cloud up there. The sun was rising and painting everything in hues of pink and orange and red. It was amazing and peaceful. The woods and cliff made a dazzling reflection on a sparkling lake below, and I watched completely stupefied as my eyes followed the majestic hawks swooped gloriously through the air.

I let out a sigh, and jumped at the sound of a soft voice, "Beautiful isn't it?" It said. I turned. It was Carter.

I smiled and looked back at the view, "Beautiful is an understatement," I said.

"For you, or for outside?" he asked. I was dazzled by the question though I didn't show it.

"You tell me," I told him.

"Well, both, of course, but for which one is more beautiful is you hands down."

I turned to him again and gave him one of my mischievous, half smiles, "Oo. You're good, but you'll have to do better. I am hard to get." I gave him a wink and strutted over to my bed where my bag was and busied myself with a book, though it didn't do much good. I could definitely still feel his eyes on me. The way this is going, I hope not to find myself heartbroken again.

**Carter**

As soon as I saw her, I knew she had me wrapped around her finger. She was beautiful. She had the most wondrous eyes that I was easily lost in, her golden hair fell perfectly around her shoulders looking like a halo, and she was an adorable klutz. So cute.

No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't take my eyes off her. I was speechless. Even when I was trying to sleep I had to force myself not to lay there and watch her sleep. I finally drifted off.

That morning, I woke up to see her bed empty. She was an earlier riser than I was. She was at the entrance, looking out onto the horizon. There was a look of wonder and curiosity on her face. I got up and silently walked over to her.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I asked her. She jumped a little and looked at me.

"Beautiful is an understatement." Her voice was like bells. Melodic. The conversation continued but all I remember is her saying that I'd have to do better to get her and mumbling, "Hard to get," under my breath as she walked away. Hard to get, huh? Well two can play at that game.


	6. The Long Story

**Max**

"Alrighty folks, it's time to get to the bottom of this situation we have here. First, Ryn. Who _exactly_ are you and what exactly do you need us for?" I said. In case you haven't noticed, I like getting straight to the point. Short and sweet.

Ryn swallowed as she looked up from her book and the look on her face turned grave. I hope this isn't another 'long story', "Well, it is kind of a long story."

Great.

"As long as I can remember, I have been caged like an animal in some crazy, hidden lab with swarms of insane scientists. They 'experimented' on me and other people like me. I used to cry myself to sleep at night thinking there was no hope. Then I heard of you and your flock, and my powers came. It first started when the white coats had left and it was completely dark in the cell/room. My only friend, Gresh, noticed my eyes and nails glowing. We thought at first that it was so I could see, but later as I sat in my cage longing for a way out, I saw a light leave my fingertips. Gresh and I sat in awe as we watched more lights flit from my fingers as the blue color faded from my nails. They looked like little blue fireflies. Several of them.

Gresh came up with a plan, and we started to test my new skills. I became able to control these strange little creatures by thinking it, like moving and lifting things. I also learned I could make it to where only I could see them. I practically became telepathic.

With my new talents I began opening cabinets and reading files. I learned things about myself, about you, and about my past. I even found a map of the lab and its security. I could finally break free.

That night, Gresh and I broke free from our cages and attempted our escape, but we overlooked something. We ended up running for our lives as Erasers came after us. We almost got away, too. If not for the one white coat I trusted to have grabbed Gresh at the last moment. He held him and told me that we would both live if I came away from the cliff. Gresh attacked him and the Erasers acted. Gresh told me to fly and that is the last I ever saw him or heard from him again.

And so here I am, still looking to find my younger brother and sister, Gresh, and revenge on those evil people," Ryn finished with a sigh.

"Well, that was a nice story but how exactly can we trust you?" I asked, glaring at her. Her story seemed convincing enough, but I couldn't let my guard down. Not yet. There was something she wasn't giving up, but. . . what?


	7. An Argument

**Sorry it took so long to update. I guess I've been busy and lazy. Enjoy. **

**Ryn**

"What do you mean?" I pleaded, "I told you everything I know."

Max's face turned a little red, "I don't believe you. I sense that you're hiding something from me, but I don't know what."

That made my face turn red, too, "I told you everything! How could you assume something like that when you don't even know me! From what I know of you from hacking into files, you can't read my mind unless this is some new power you haven't mentioned!"

Max's face turned really red then, and I tried not to laugh because she looked like a beet, "I don't have to offer you sanctuary with us. I could leave you here for Erasers to come find and kill you and be done with it if I wanted to!"

I looked up at her from where I was sitting. She was standing now, and I could tell I was starting to piss her off. I smiled, "Angry Max? Come now, let's not argue. I could help you, you know. I know things you may never know. You could use my help. You can't do this alone. Poor Max. All alone and confused and lucky I came along because if not you wouldn't have known where to go next. I admit I'm not a good liar, but I can't let you know the information in my head right now. That's why poor little Angel can't read my mind right now. Isn't that right, sweetie?"

Angel paled, "I-I can't. Max, I can't read her thoughts. I could just a second ago. I…"

Max turned on me, "What did you do to my baby, Angel?"

I brushed my hair out of my face and stood up. I was a few inches taller than Max and it felt good to have her look up to me, "I didn't do anything, Max. Nothing except put a barrier around my mind so Angel couldn't read my thoughts and control my mind. I am telepathic, too, Max. I guess I've just had more practice to hone my talent," I turned to Angel and made myself even with her and smiled, "Nothing is wrong with your mind-reading skills, Angel. I could teach you how to use them more if you want."

Standing up again as to face Max, I said, "As you can see, I am _very_ powerful. More powerful than maybe even Fang, but not you. I pledge my allegiance to you if you promise not to try to undermine me. So what say you, Max? Will you accept me and my unlimited power into your flock?" I ended my speech with a nice half smile and saw an amused smile play on Fang's lips in the back corner. No one else could see him, but his tricks can't fool me.

Max crossed her arms and seemed to relax a bit, "Well, well. Looks like we have ourselves a fighter here guys. I like you. Cocky and arrogant, much like myself actually. We'll see how this goes. I accept you into our flock as long as you remember whose boss," she winked at me.

I gave her a curt nod and smiled, "I'm looking forward to doing business with you, Maximum Ride," I held out my hand to her.

She took it acceptingly, "And I you Genevieve Ryna Nightingale," she smiled.

That was how I met Max and the gang, but don't be fooled, this is only the beginning.


	8. A Conversation with Fang

**Ryn**

I thought that our conversation that morning had gone well. I didn't want to have shown my ugly side, but it wasn't all that bad so I guess it doesn't matter. We were currently flying towards Max's mom's house so she could take a look at my wing. Personally, I just think that she really wants to see her mom, but I don't mind.

I looked below me. Max was right in front of me and the only one flying as high as me. Nudge and Gazzy were swooping around lower than anyone and playing tag with Total the flying dog. Fang was flanking Max almost directly below her. They were talking. I assumed it was about me. Iggy was flying a little above Carter and talking to Ella. Carter's wings were the same as his eyes. A chocolate brown. Angel and The Timmy were flying circles around each other and eventually joined Nudge, Gazzy, and Total in their game of tag. I tried to interest myself in the two turtle doves flying in the treetops, but my attention kept turning back to Carter. He was so cute. He was also obviously a klutz, too. He had been acting strange ever since this morning though. I was busy imagining how I was going to approach me when a shadow fell over me.

As I looked up, I noticed it was Fang. _What is he doing? _I wondered. He stopped right above me, "He likes you, you know."

He took me by surprise. I had never heard his voice, "What?"

"Carter," he said, "I saw you watching him, and I can tell you like him. He likes you, too, but it's hard for him to open up sometimes. It's especially hard when the girl he likes is 'hard to get'."

My methodical wing beat faltered. He must have been faking being asleep. Ugh! Life is so unfair, "Is there no sense of privacy for anyone? How rude."

Fang responded by chuckling, "I know you want to fool me by seeming offended, but your tricks don't work on me either, Ryn. And just so you know, Gresh is fine. He posts on our blog all the time to update us about Itex and Erasers and such. He can't risk someone finding him, so he can't tell us his location. But think about what I said. You told us about that scientist who broke your heart. You can't trust whitecoats. Believe me, I know, but let me assure you. Carter isn't like that. What reasons could he have to want to hurt you? You're one of us now. Everyone here will use their power to keep you safe. Just think about it,"

He flew back to Max before I could say anything. I looked back down at Carter, who was further ahead than Max. We were nearing Ms. Martinez's house now. I looked down. It was a small, cozy little house in the middle of the woods, isolated from almost everyone else.

"Alright. There is my mom's house. Let's go," said Max as she tucked her wings in for a dive. I waited a few seconds, so I wouldn't be on top of her. I folded in my wings and let the wind stream back past me as I fell from the sky.


	9. Ms Martinez

**Ryn**

"Ow, Ouch, oooo!" I whimpered as Ms. Martinez sewed up my wing, "Ow! That hurt."

Ms. Martinez sighed, "Well, it wouldn't hurt so much if you would stop squirming. You're worse than Max."

I saw Max roll her eyes while Fang snickered. She punched him in retaliation, and he help up his arms in surrender.

"Max, no horse play," scolded her mother, "I am trying to concentrate."

This made Fang laugh more and Max gave him the evil eye as she struggled not to punch him again.

I gritted my teeth as Ms. Martinez finally patched it up and sighed in relief when she put the ointment on it. I inspected my wing. _Not bad, _I thought. I slid of the table and moved it around. It felt great. I could move it without pain now, "Ms. Martinez, you're amazing! It's like it was never hurt at all!"

Ella's mom smiled, "Thank you. I try my best, but don't go trying to do any fancy things in the air until it is completely healed or else you'll definitely feel it in the morning."

I nodded in response. She held a mini jar of ointment out to me, "Here take this. Rub it on the wound every morning when you wake up and right before you go to bed and your wing should be healed within a few days."

I beamed, "That's great!" I giggled with excitement, "Whatever could I do to repay you?"

"No payment. My payment was getting to work with you. Now, who wants some homemade chocolate chip cookies?" she asked with a smile, "Max and you can help me."

For that morning and early afternoon, I was in heaven. We made chocolate chip cookies and played board games and just sat and talked for a while. It was amazing. I wished with all my heart Ms. Martinez could be my mom and I could stay there forever.

Later in the afternoon while we were sitting in the living room, Iggy said he would cook lunch if everyone was hungry. Everyone else was all for it, but I was a little uneasy about a blind man cooking.

Carter must have seen my stupefied expression because he chuckled and said, "He may be blind, but he has a way with his hands. Iggy can build the most intricately designed bomb and/or cook the best meal you will ever eat. The things he can do make up for his blindness."

"Well, you can't judge a book by its cover, can you?" I asked him. He just smiled and shook his head.

All of a sudden, Max stood up, "Alright, we're going outside. Fang has challenged me to a flight duel to see you can go the highest, the longest."

As she said this, a devious smile formed on Max's lips, "Mind if I join in that quest, Max?" questioned Carter.

"Me, too," said Gazzy, "I want to show that I am not as weak as everyone thinks I am."

"Oooo and me," said Nudge, "I think this will rock. We haven't had the time to have much fun lately. We deserve this."

"I wouldn't mind joining in either," I said.

"Timmy and I can be judges, and by the time we're done, Iggy will be done with the food," stated Angel.

At that moment, Iggy came out of the kitchen with a mischievous grin on his face, "Ella could you come here and help me with this for a second please?"

Ella grinned and followed him into the kitchen. Ms. Martinez took that as her cue to say, "I think I will watch the contest. It will help me gather some info on your lung capacity."

Together we walked outside. That is, all except for Ella and Iggy. Angel and The Timmy climbed to the tops of the highest trees so they could best judge how high we will fly. When they were set, they gave us thumbs up to signal they were ready. As soon as they did, we took off. I was high above the others in a matter of seconds. I decided that Max would be the real challenger. It was time to prove my worth with this, and I wasn't going to lose no matter what. I took a deep breath a pushed myself further into the thermosphere. I smiled as I thought, _Let the competition begin._


	10. The Competition

**Ella**

When Iggy called me out to come into the kitchen, I assumed it wasn't just for cooking. I guess I was wrong though because he said, "Okay, thanks for helping me. I needed it. Can you help me bake a cake, please? The flour is over there."

For once, I was glad he couldn't see my disappointed expression written all over my face. I was working on measuring the flour when he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I thought we were supposed to be working?" I asked him. He just moaned and rolled his eyes.

"You're no fun," he said pulling away and sulking.

"Oh don't pout," I said, "Besides you're the boring one."

"Mmhmm. That's why I am the one always cooking and slaving away in the kitchen while you're curled up reading. Being in the kitchen is the woman's job," he retorted.

"Oh really," I teased. He started to chuckle, and that is when I grabbed a handful of flour and threw it on him, covering him in white, "Who's the boring one now?"

Iggy responded by grabbing me from behind. Moving swiftly was easy for him being genetically altered, "You are," he whispered.

He grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at me. It covered my hair and got in my face. I retaliated by tossing an egg which he blocked with a cookie sheet. We threw things back and forth. I tried to hide behind the counter. It was extremely quiet, so I stood up. I didn't see him anywhere.

"Iggy?" I asked, "Where'd you go?"

"Aha!" he said. He jumped down from his perch on the cabinets and smashed an egg in my hair.

I groaned in protest and we were at it again. I ducked behind the counter whenever he threw something. He disappeared for a split second, and I turned around and caught my breath. He was right behind me. Before he could act, I cracked an egg on top of his head and let it run down his face. I giggled and he picked me up and spun around. We ended up lying in the floor entangled in each other's arms.

"That was fun," I said, out of breath, "but we should get back to work. We have a mess to clean up."

"Hmm. Kill joy," he said. He pulled me in and kissed me. He was a really good kisser. His lips were so soft. He was gentle, but his strong arms made me feel like a little school girl, like I was supposed to be protected. I felt delicate. I liked it.

I pulled away, "You taste like egg."

"Yum," he replied. I giggled as he kissed me again.

**Ryn**

I felt free as the air whipped past my face. It felt amazing. I observed my surroundings. Nudge and Gazzy were just below me but rising fast. Fang and Carter above me by a little bit. Max was the highest. _I can't let her beat me, _I thought. It wasn't that I had anything against her. It was just the fact that I was trying to impress them I guess.

_More like you're trying to impress Carter _said a Voice.

_Angel?_ I thought.

_I'm not Angel._ It said.

"Who are you then?" I asked the Voice.

_I'm your Voice._

"Great. I'm going insane. Now there are voices talking to me in my head. It must be the thin air up here."

_You aren't going insane, _it said, _Max and Angel have Voices, too. I'm yours. I'll tell you how to beat Max. Stay low and breathe. Max will go straight into the high areas and when she looks as if she is about to give up, make your move you'll be able to last her out then._

"Alrighty then," I said.

I didn't completely trust said Voice, but I thought I might as well give it a shot. I don't see how any harm could come out of this game anyways. I did what it said. I waited out for Max. Nudge and Gazzy had dropped out, and Fang and Carter's cheeks were going red. Max had a little color to her face as well. That was my time to move it.

I flew up until I was right above Max. Her expression turned agitated and she pressed higher. We continued like we were playing leap frog. I looked around. Carter and had dropped out now. Fang was up with us. Just as I thought I was about to give up, Max fell from the sky.

"Max!" I screamed. I plummeted after her.

"No!" yelled Fang. He came, too.

I was faster than Fang, and I had gotten a head start. Everyone on the ground was dumbfounded. They were stunned and couldn't move. I got tunnel vision and felt my eyes water from the wind whipping my face. I wouldn't make it in time. We were only a few thousand feet from the ground.

"Damn it!" I heard Fang scream.

All of a sudden, Angel screamed, "Use the bu-glow flies! Ryn, use your powers!"

At first I didn't know what she said, and then it hit me. _Of course!_ I cursed myself for not seeing it sooner. While chasing Max, I felt the presence of the flies leave my fingertips. The swooped down with lightning speed and caught her just before she hit the ground. They set her down gently as Fang and I landed in a dodge roll simultaneously. Fang rushed over to her.

He started giving her mouth to mouth and CPR, "C'mon, Max. Breathe," I heard him say.

I ran over to him. He started to cry, his face flooding with tears, "Shit! This is all my fault. I shouldn't have… C'mon, Max," He looked at me, "Help me."

My healing powers. He knew, but how? I wasn't very strong though. If I tried and failed, I could kill us both. He must have known that, but I had to attempt it.

I push him to the side, "Live, Max." I closed my eyes and started chanting as my hands and eyes began to glow and I felt wind surround me.

**Kali Be Gold – Thanks for that! Your reviews inspire me and make me want to write more.**

**InvaderVyn – I'll keep your thoughts in mind. Thanks. :) **


	11. Live, Max

**Fang**

As soon as I saw Max in danger, I flipped. I flew after her, but I knew I wouldn't make it. I had no idea what I was doing, but Max's mom had taught me CPR. I tried and tried. She wouldn't wake up. If she would just open her eyes… _God, if you exist, please help Max, _I thought desperately.

That was when I thought about Ryn's powers. I had asked Nudge to do some background research on her using my laptop when I heard she was coming. I knew about it and Nudge knew, but we weren't going to say anything. At least, I hadn't planned on it.

I turned to Ryn with desperation on my face, "Help me," I pleaded.

She looked back at me with a questioning expression as if to ask me how I knew. I guess I had some explaining to do. Ryn moved over to Max anyways.

"Live, Max," I heard her whisper. Then she began to glow. She closed her eyes at first, but they reopened glowing a bright blue. There was a creepy glow all about her that was concentrated on her hands, and out of nowhere, the wind started going crazy and whipping her hair around as she started chanting.

You would think that by now I would have seen enough weird things to where I would not be freaked out by the scene that lay before me, but I guess not because I was wigging out. Under normal circumstances, I would have probably wet myself, but thank goodness I was too focused on Max to worry about it.

After a few minutes, the glowing stopped. Nothing happened.

"C'mon, Max, c'mon," I pleaded. Max started to open her eyes.

"Max!" I was—there was no word for it, "Max you're alive!"

In my excitement I kissed her without thinking. I was just so happy she was alive.

**Ryn**

I felt my essence drain out of me as I tried with all my power and strength to bring her back. She wasn't dead, of course. If she was, then let's just say she wouldn't be coming back. That is out of even my power.

I was beginning to get dizzy. It was getting hard to breathe. I needed to stop. Just a little longer. A few more seconds.

I stopped. The glowing ceased. I gave a weak smile. Everyone rushed Max.

"Max! Max, you're alive!" I heard someone I assumed was Fang say.

My vision blurred. A wave of nausea swept over me. I saw Carter look over to me. He had a big smile on his face. I tried to smile back, but the effort was too much. I felt my eyes begin to roll back in my head. The last thing I remember was Carter's worried expression and his lips moving to form my name before I blacked out.


	12. Be Mine

**Ryn**

_Beep, beep, beep_, I heard a constant beeping coming from a machine next to me. I tried to move my arms, but I found all movements restrained. _Guess I'm not completely healed then,_ I thought. I had movement in my head though. I observed the room.

I was still in Ms. Martinez's house. Thank goodness. She had set up everything in Ella's room. I was on a cot next to a table and an IV in my arm as well as a cord attached to my chest that was connected to the source of the beeping, a monitor. I sighed. At least Max was okay. I looked around. I was shocked to find Carter, sitting in a chair with his head hung. He fell asleep waiting on me to wake up. _That's so sweet,_ I thought.

"Carter," I said, "Carter, are you okay?"

His head shot up. There were bags under his eyes, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm so glad you're okay. I've been waiting for you. I didn't want to sleep until I knew you were alright."

"But you look like you haven't slept in days," I gave a nervous laugh. His face turned grave, "Carter? How long have I been out?"

He looked uneasy when he answered, "Four days. You induced yourself into a c-coma. I-I c-couldn't do anything unless I-I knew you were ok-kay. I—"

"Carter, four days?" without thinking, I lifted my arm and slapped my forehead, _I can move it! _

"I had t-to make sure you were okay," he said. He hung his head again.

"Hey," I said as I touched his face gently, "It's alright. Look. I'm fine, but you look terrible. I mean, who is the sick one? You or me?"

He laughed, "I still don't want to leave you."

Every part of me screamed, "Don't do it!" but I couldn't help myself. He was so cute and sweet and caring and strong and the rest of me wanted to know him. I wanted to have him be mine. I didn't care anymore.

Abandoning all precautions against it and breaking down all barriers I said, "Then don't. Lay with me. And sleep. Even the best-looking guy in the world still needs his beauty sleep."

Without thinking, I leaned in and kissed him, "Be mine," I whispered.

I am so stupid sometimes…


	13. I Surrender

**Mmkay, so I am uber sorry about the last chapter. It was really short and I was a bit disappointed in it seeing as how I was half asleep when I wrote it, so I am going to make two-three longer chapters to make up for my little filler chappie. **

**Carter**

As I lay there with Ryn on her cot, I was careful not to touch her because I didn't want to hurt her. I was honestly confused.

_What happened to 'hard to get'? _I thought to myself. Don't get me wrong, I was happy she kissed me. Her lips were soft and full, but I guess it didn't really seem real to me. It seemed more like she was trying to prove something to herself than anything else.

I tried to push the thoughts away as I drifted into sleep next to her.

**Fang**

I stalked down the hallway towards my favorite head of dark blonde hair. I did not know where she was, and she hadn't come back in a while so I began to worry. Max can definitely get herself into trouble in a small amount of time. If she was alone for a long enough time, there is no telling what she would do. I found her standing in Ella's doorway, submerged in shadow.

I came up behind her, "I thought shadows were my thing."

"Hmm," she replied, "Look."

I leaned towards the door to get a better look at the scene. Carter and Ryn were snuggled on Ryn's cot. I chuckled, "It was only a matter of time."

"I know," she said, "but I didn't expect it to be this soon. Carter and Ryn are both the type to open up to each other. It's only been a week and for the majority of that week she has been in a coma. She can't exactly get to know him by then. Fang, I am happy for them, but for some reason it seems a little rushed."

I chuckled again, "You're beginning to sound like Nudge, you old worry wart."

"Worry wart? Who you calling a worry wart?" she punched me in my stomach.

I half smiled, "Nice grammar," I said, punching her in the arm.

"Thanks," she said, pushing me out of the way and bounding half way down the hallway. She added in a baby voice, "Aw, Fangy hits girls."

I narrowed my eyes and ran after her. Her eyes widened and she took off, running around the house. She stopped in the kitchen and ran to the other side of the table so we were on either side.

"Coward," I taunted, "Come over here and fight me like a man."

"I'm a girl," she said coolly as she jumped onto the table.

"Close enough," I retorted, swinging at her legs. She nimbly dodged and landed back on the table.

Max gave me a Look then her face settled back to neutral, "You're just jealous because I'm stronger than you"

I jumped and knocked her off the table, then sat on her legs and held down her arms, "Really? Don't think I'll go easy on you just because you have recently fallen from the sky."

Max quickly rolled me over and reversed position on me to where I was the one being pinned down, "Really, really. I could probably beat you while I'm unconscious anyways."

I let her laugh a bit, "You really think you've won, don't you?"

She looked at me deviously, "I know I've won."

I looked behind her where Iggy and Ella were standing, "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

I nodded to them just and they grabbed her arms as soon as she began to turn around, "Fang! You cheater!"

I laughed as I got up and they released her again, "Thanks guys. It was getting hard to breathe."

"Is that a fat joke, Fang?" she asked me.

"Totally."

She came at me then, but I ran straight at her and jump over her head at the last minute and grabbed her from behind before she could turn around.

She struggled to get away, "Let go of me!"

"Now why would I do that?"

She stopped struggling and paused, "Because you love me?"

"I think not."

She growled in frustration as I forced her onto the couch and started tickling her. Warning. For future reference, I wouldn't try this. Ever. Max is extremely ticklish and turns deadly when you tickle her.

"Fang," she said between laughing, "Stop! Please! I surrender!"

I paused for a moment, "What did you say?"

"I surrender," she grumbled.

"What was that? I can't here you," I taunted.

"I already said it!"

"Louder!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No."

"Yes! Dang it, Fang!"

I laughed. I had gotten her fooled, "Haha. You said it! Now you have to say it again! Louder!"

Max practically growled at me, "Fine… I surrender! You hear me that time?"

"Yes. Thank you," I said, satisfied.

Max growled again, "I hate you!" she screamed. She began to move away from me.

I pulled her back quickly and held her in my lap so I could stare into her big brown eyes, "No, you don't. You lo-ove me."

She rolled her eyes at me, "You're never going to let me live that down are you?"

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p' like she does. She rolled her eyes again. One time when we were here, Max wanted Valencia to remove something from her arm. A chip, I think. She wanted me to stay with her and be there when she had it done. The anesthetic made her say some weird stuff, and she told me she loved me. My ears still burn a bit when I think about it. Good thing my hair covered my ears.

Max gave me a Look, and then she kissed me. It was a nice, lingering kiss. She then turned and situated herself so she could lay on me.

"Of course, you won't," she said tiredly. I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not, so I just kissed her forehead and sighed. I looked at the clock and spaced. It was 2:37 in the morning. Wow. I lay down next to her as she rested her head on my chest and looked at her beautiful face. She was cute when she was asleep, but of course I would not, could not tell her that if I wanted to keep my manhood. Max was a loon, and you do not want to get on a loon's bad side. I closed my eyes and fell asleep beside her with our arms intertwined.


	14. Loquacious?

**Max**

"Well, well," said a woman's voice, "Looks like I am going to have to keep a better eye on the couples in this house."

I opened my eyes and waited for my vision to focus while I tried to figure out who the source of the voice was. As my blurry vision focused on my mom, I remembered where I was and who I had fallen asleep next to in my mom's house, on my mom's couch. _Oh snap!_

I jumped off the sofa real quickly, waking Fang up, "Hey, Max, what's wrong?" he rubbed his eyes, "Oh," he said as he realized my mom was standing there.

"Fang!" I scolded him, "Why did you fall asleep on me? Or at least wake me up?"

"Hey," he said defensively, "You're the one who fell asleep on me, and we both know that you would have been scarily mad at me if I had woken you up. I would rather face your mom's wrath than have to survive throughout yours. No one should have to put up with that much torture."

"Not helping the situation here, Fangles," I muttered. He narrowed his eyes at me. He knew I knew he hated it when people—yes, even me – called him that. I stuck out my tongue.

My mom laughing broke the tension completely, "You aren't going to get in trouble for falling asleep. Ryn and Carter fell asleep, though they weren't touching each other. Besides, I can see that all clothing is still intact, so it doesn't seem to be a problem."

"Mom!" I yelled as my face turned extremely red, "Not a visual I needed!"

She just laughed as she walked off. I looked at Fang apologetically. Surprisingly, he didn't seem fazed. I face palmed, "You know, at times like this, you're cool, collected silence does not help me feel better about the situation."

He laughed out loud then, and I looked up with a confused look on my face, "What's so funny?"

He just kept on laughing while I pouted, not sure if I wanted to know what he was thinking.

"You're expression was," he said after he had laughed so much, he had tears coming out of his eyes, "and what you said. I was shocked by what Valencia said. I guess it just didn't show. I was sure my face was red, but my hair must have just covered my ears up."

I punched him on the arm, "So why didn't you say anything?"

"I was shocked," he said simply. I just glared at him.

My evil stare down was interrupted when Ryn came down the hallway and flopped onto the couch beside Fang, "So how goes it, Max, Fang?"

"Perfect in every possible way," replied Fang. Both of them turned to me expectantly.

"Oh, please," I said, "You were obviously eavesdropping on our entire conversation, and now I suppose you just came in here to figure out what my mother said that caused such a commotion."

"Right," replied Ryn, "and wrong. I heard what Valencia said. Every word. I just decided to interrupt at that point because I could practically smell the sweet aroma of smoke perfume coming from the fire between the two of you. Didn't want anything bad to happen to Fangles here, did we?" she sauntered off towards the kitchen. Right before she reached the door, she turned back and winked then continued forward.

I shook my head and looked at Fang. He smirked. She came back with a bowl full of lucky charms, "The Iggster is not up yet, from what I read in his mind, he had a pretty late night last night. Ella was reading to him. She actually has a good singing voice, too, so everyone is going to have cereal for breakfast. Yayyyyy."

I looked at her. What was going on?

"What," she said, "Do I have something in my teeth. I am kind of eating. I'll get it in a second."

"No, that's not – Nevermind. You seem… happy…"

"And?"

"Would this have anything to do with a boy named Carter?"

"Max, are we going to talk boys? If so, we can start with Fang. Why do you like him so much if he never expresses how he feels? He never says anything to tell you," she looked at Fang who shrugged and smirked. She gave him a wink and turned back to me, waiting for an answer.

"Well, he has never been one for words. He shows how he feels. I guess Fang is more of a physical being," I said. I was satisfied with my answer, but both of them snorted and I realized my mistake, which was even more embarrassing added to what my mother had just said. I face palmed once again, "That came out wrong didn't it?"

"Uh – yeah," said Ryn, "Yeah, but don't worry. I get what you mean. Though I believe a better way to word it is that he is not particularly loquacious." She received nothing but blank stares from the both of us.

"Loquacious?" she said again, "You know, like someone who isn't exactly word savvy to put feelings into words. Like the Fangster, here?" Blank stares.

"Forget it," she said, getting up to put her empty cereal bowl into the sink, "You have much to learn, my pupils. You really need to upgrade your vocab. Seriously? I mean, 'loquacious' is one of the simplest of terms known to mankind. Starting tomorrow, you two will be my new students. As co-leader and leader of the flock, you two need to be on the top of your game here. I know you've tried going to school and stuff, but I can get books and train you. Intellectually and physically."

Ryn walked off leaving Fang and me staring at each other, clueless. And not only that, Ryn had completely managed to avoid my question about Carter. I smirked. What had we gotten ourselves into this time?


End file.
